


Maybe you are the one that I've been waiting for

by creambee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2gether - Freeform, M/M, dotae, tomandjerrycouple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creambee/pseuds/creambee
Summary: Doyoung saw Lee Taeyong drinking at the same bar he and his friends were at, and remembers he has to return his soccer jersey. For some reason, Taeyong gets more drunk than he's ever seen him before and causes a commotion when Doyoung tries to bring him to his house.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 23





	Maybe you are the one that I've been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the Thai BL drama 2gether, particularly the scene when Sarawat serenades Tine with a song, different from the one they'd been practicing and basically confesses to him. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is confusing but I wrote this at like 2am

“Lee Taeyong, you dummy!” I cried out in exasperation, shrugging his bony arm off my shoulders. His hot breath tickled my ears. “Ugh! The smell,” I complained. The stench of alcohol emanating from him made my head swim. I leaned him up against the stairwell since he kept staggering around in his drunken stupor, and went down the steps to retrieve his sandal. 

“Ah, Kim Doyoung, where are you going?” Taeyong called out from the top of the stairs. I picked up the sandal where it had slipped off his foot and sprinted back up the flight of stairs, cursing under my breath. Hopefully he hadn’t done anything too bad to himself while I was gone. Instead, I found him sitting on a step, his cheek rested against the railing, pouting. 

“Please….don’t leave me,” he said mournfully.

I shook my head and tutted. If only he could see how pathetic he looked right now. 

“No, listen. Taeyong, I’m giving back your shirt that you lent me, and you’re going straight home.”

Taeyong closed his eyes, his head hanging low. I waited with bated breath. The silence seemed to stretch or miles. 

Eventually, I ventured, “Taeyong….?” His head snapped up at breakneck speed. I jumped. 

“Doyoung?” he murmured.

“What?”

“Doyoung.”

I rolled my eyes. “What is it? Hurry!”

“Let me sleep at your place!” he announced triumphantly, a fist raised in the air for good measure. I clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say next. 

“Hey!” I whispered furiously. My neighbors were too nosy for their own good. “Are you crazy?”

Taeyong shook his head, my hand still on his mouth. He tried to say something, but I couldn’t hear what it was because his words were all garbled. I removed my hand and leaned in closer to his face. “Say it quietly,” I whispered. Taeyong studied my face, suddenly looking surprisingly sober. A cloud moved overhead and when it passed by, the moonlight came down on both our faces. He stilled, and raised his eyes up to meet mine. In the compromised lighting, they were surprisingly deep and, one could say, warm. My breath caught in my throat and, in the darkness, my lips parted slightly. I could hear the faint sound of them detaching, and I knew he could too. Taeyong swallowed in the quiet, and his gaze tracked down to my lips for the briefest of moments. The night air felt too hot and heavy, like I couldn’t breathe. What was he trying to do? No way, was he kissing me? My first kiss was about to be taken by this drunk asshole….and why was I letting him?

Before I could label this interaction, the door to my house banged open and Taeyong’s other drunk friend, a petite guy named Mark whom I knew vaguely from freshman year, stood in the harsh light coming from my kitchen. Those hooligans had already infiltrated my kitchen and were probably raiding my limited supply of groceries right now. 

“Sleepover at your house!” Mark told me, beaming.

I gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

He looked past me at Taeyong, who had retreated to slouching in a corner of the stairwell, his face hidden in the shadows. “Taeyong, what are you doing? Come on up!” he said, running downstairs.

“No, I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding but you can’t stay at my house—” I looked around frantically for an excuse and found my savior in Yuta, who wandered outside out of curiosity. 

“Look, Yuta, tell him!” I pointed at Mark. “There’s no sleepover at my house!”

Yuta looked between Mark, me, and Taeyong’s pitiful form, then at the egg roll he was holding between two chopsticks. He shrugged, popped the roll into his mouth, and went back inside. Traitor. I would have to deal with him later. I sighed, watching Mark hook his hands under Taeyong’s armpits and drag him, hitman-style, into my house. His sneakers squeaked against the marble. As he was about to close the door, Mark peeked his head around the corner. “You coming in?” 

I sighed again, louder this time. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” As I sat out on the stairwell, I wondered if that had really happened a few minutes ago because it felt surreal—the moonlight, my lips, his eyes. It came back to me all at once—how his eyes had looked sober for the first time that night, the way they flitted down to my lips, peeking out from between the soft downy curtain of his hair, his throat bobbing as he swallowed….I felt a swooping sensation in my gut, one that never seemed to end. And when I opened my eyes, my cheeks were warm. I shook my head and got up. Feelings would have to wait—first I would have to deal with this housing situation. 

When everyone had been situated and the place cleaned up (namely, the bathtub, because some idiot named Haechan had decided to dump a few ramen packets in there and lay down), I walked out onto the balcony, exhausted. Taeyong was already seated on the hammock, fiddling with my guitar and strumming it, humming to himself. Despite what had happened earlier, I smiled at the familiar sight and sat down next to him.

“Now then,” Taeyong drawled. “Shall we practice our song?”

“Oooh,” I intoned appreciatively. “You’re working hard, practicing even when you’re drunk.”

“Of course.” Taeyong laughed. “We’re gonna get that prize after all. Okay, let’s start.”

“Suddenly?” I said with mock alarm. 

I was barely able to start recording and do our introduction before Taeyong began strumming the chords. 

“Hey, this isn’t the song we practiced,” I hissed at him. He didn’t seem to hear me, or if he did, he ignored it, so I decided to sit quietly and put up with his drunk ass. As I listened, I became engrossed in the lyrics. I didn’t recognize the song—it must have been his own. 

“What you’ve been looking for might slip through your fingers  
Maybe you are the one that I’ve been waiting for  
The thing that is missing  
It might be this person  
The one right in front of me….”

I watched him as he crooned the lyrics, his eyes half-closed, styled hair coming undone in the humid night air and hanging into his face. I reached over and gathered a few strands of his hair in my fingers, pushing them back behind his ear. He stopped strumming and looked at the ground. I retracted my hand, wondering if I’d done something wrong. 

He laughed softly.

“The world that used to be so empty  
Is not the same anymore  
Only if you want to know….”

I could feel his gaze, heavy on me, and met his eyes. We stared at each other. I felt like I hadn’t taken a breath since he started playing, and now it was getting harder to breathe because his eyes still hadn’t left mine and now he was looking down at my lips and now he was coming closer—

I closed my eyes lightly, feeling my heart beating almost out of my chest. His closed lips brushed mine and he felt like no one I’d ever kissed before. I wasn’t sure what was different this time, but somehow I completely wanted this. A deep wave of relief washed over me and I made a little noise in the back of my throat. I parted my lips slightly, chasing after his, just as his head dropped onto my shoulder. I got a noseful of his sweaty, albeit strawberry shampoo-scented hair. I sat frozen, completely in shock. He let out a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I don't know if there are any copyright issues, but the song lyrics are actually from the scene in the series


End file.
